


Whispers and Screams

by AngeliqueNothing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Joker (DCU) Played by Jared Leto, Loss of Virginity, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueNothing/pseuds/AngeliqueNothing
Summary: A small smutty drabble of Harleen and Joker in medieval times. Absolutely shameless smut with no real plot. Come, find out who is whispering, and who is screaming!
Relationships: Jarley Relationship, Joker (DCU) & Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Whispers and Screams

**Author's Note:**

> Though their names are never explicitly stated, I modeled the characters off of Joker and Harleen

It had started with whispers in his ear about how she wanted to stay, wanted to be here, and the best way for that to happen was if he took the crown. It would be so much easier, the voice whispered, if he were on top, if he were king, rather little more than a jester, a jokester for a feeble-minded king. And the old king was dying, it would be a mercy killing, after all. She'd been whispering in his ear since the beginning, since before anything had happened, so why did they think he'd stolen her away? Why did they think he was holding her captive? She'd cried when he'd taken the throne from her crone of a father and sat her upon his knee, but they'd been tears of joy at a plan well executed, not tears of sorrow. 

Young men barely out of leading-strings would try to take the castle and her from him, but she'd kill them the second they touched her creamy skin. He rarely got the pleasure of killing the young bucks, though she did have him make a production of throwing them off the battlements. How surprised those fools would be if they knew that the wraith by his side on the battlefields was their beloved innocent princess, cutting them down like wheat while laughing. 

The whispers continued until one day they were in bed with him, so close he could feel the mattress dip at her slight weight. Those whispers continued as she slid a leg over his abdomen to straddle him, hands running up his chest, fingertips playing with each dip and grove of the muscles on his chest. Whispers of praise and need and desire, and oh how he can feel that desire pooling between her warm bare thighs.

She whispered to open his eyes, to take what he wanted, what he had yearned for, and he did. He opened his eyes to see those creamy legs bestride him, her gown rucked up to her hips, the laces of her dress undone just enough to give him a glance of skin so pale and fair he wanted to mar it. 

“You’re sure?” he questioned, and she whispered of her own needs, her own wants, and he could do nothing less than bow to her wishes. 

Quickly he flips them over, knowing that this wraith, this demon, needs to let her control go, needs to do more than whisper. He makes quick work of the laces left loose at her chest, ripping the dress down the middle, not caring how she’ll get back to her rooms after. Roughly shoving the pieces apart, he stares down at this goddess before him, and she stares unflinchingly back, a crooked smile spreading across her face at his hungry look. Reaching up, she lightly runs her fingertips over the expanse of her breasts, lightly stroking her dusky nipples until they pebble for him, growing hard with her need, and she whispers how she wants him. He leans down to lightly lick one of those pebbled nipples, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue, causing her to writhe beneath him. He can feel the wet heat of her need beneath him, and he smiles against her chest as he lets his thumbs rub against her outer thighs, causing her to raise her hips beneath him. He lets his hard length rub against her dripping opening, sliding across her clitoris with each pass, and he can feel her fingers in his hair tightening, attempting to pull him up from her chest. He bites down on her nipple, causing her back to arch and a sound that is _distinctly_ not a whisper to pass her lips.

“Please,” she whispers, letting her fingers trail across his back and shoulders, raising her hips as her chest heaves beneath his ministrations. Sitting back on his knees suddenly, he stares down at her as he takes his cock in his hand and rubs up and down a few times, enjoying her eyes following each movement. He slides the dress down her body, enjoying each piece of flawless flesh that is revealed, letting her slip her feet out before he throws it to the side of the bed. He needs to see all of her flawless skin at once, no cloth protecting her, nothing to separate them.

Again she whispers her need for him, placing her feet flat on the bed and lifting her hips to prompt him, but he laughs and tells her they’ll go at his pace or not at all, roughly pushing her hips flat on the bed. She whimpers for him, and when she goes to touch herself, he grabs her hands in one fist and places them above her head, smiling wickedly down at her. She seemed to forget that he was just as deadly as she, just as devious and wicked, and maybe now would be the time to remind her of that, to break her away from her whispers. 

Flipping her over onto her stomach, he places her hands behind her back and quickly ties them together with his belt before she can think to struggle overmuch, flipping her back once he’s sure she’s secure. She tries to shimmy out of the bindings, and he lets her try, knowing that she won’t be going anywhere. She bares her teeth at him, and he throws his head back and laughs. Really, the audacity of the woman to think that would be all it would take to scare him into submission.

He lays down on his side next to her, propping himself up on one elbow as his other hand slowly trails down her body, his fingertips sliding down her sternum between her breasts, stopping to play with the little dip of her navel before pausing at the apex of her thighs. She makes a small sound in the back of her throat when he stops his downward movements, and he rewards her by dipping his fingers into her wet heat, rubbing at her slick opening before pushing a long finger into her welcoming heat. She moans for him, and he leans in to capture the sound with his mouth, roughly pushing his tongue into her mouth to taste the noise as he pushes another finger into her. She raises her hips in time to his slowly thrusting fingers, more sounds coming from her throat as if a dam has been broken. As his thumb finds and plays with her clit, his fingers continue their thrusting, and he eats every breathy noise she makes. He can feel her body trembling with her need to finish, her body oh so close to that climax, but he’s reluctant to give her what she wants quite so soon and so removes his fingers, trailing the slippery digits back up her belly and between her breasts. She sobs out a plea to continue, and he can see her arms struggling with the bindings, trying to break free to take back control, but he knows she’s good and secure until he chooses to let her free.

“Tell me what you want, Wraithling,” he whispers to her, licking his way across her clavicles and up the column of her neck, letting his lips rest against the pounding pulse he finds there. She begins to whisper her needs to him, but whispers will not do to get her what she wants this time ‘round. Biting the flesh of her earlobe gently, he murmurs in her ear that he needs her to tell him clearly what she wants him to do.

“More,” she sobs out, trying to lift her hips for him, but still, he will not continue. “Fill me up and take everything,” she cries below him, causing him to smile victoriously down at her before he conquers her mouth with a bruising kiss. Lining himself up at her entrance, he whispers in her ear that he wants to hear every noise, every thought that hits her as he fucks her before slowly sliding into her tight heat. He’s surprised to feel the barrier of her virginity stop him, and he hesitates for a moment before pushing through that thin membrane until he is fully seated inside of her. Pausing, he lets her body adjust to his girth and the feel of something foreign inside of her cavity, kissing her shoulder lightly before returning to her mouth. “More,” she whimpers, raising her hips beneath him, and he growls at this fantastical creature. She makes little mewling noises as he begins to move inside of her again, slowly sliding out before pushing back in, and it’s not long before she’s growling and begging for harder, faster. 

Still, he takes his time, refusing to be rushed through this first time with her, needing to feel her tight opening clench around him with each thrust of his hips. Rearing up to sit on his knees, he places her long legs so that they lock behind him, takes a firm hold on her ass, and looks down at their joining bodies. Her body is coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and he can hear the little sucking noises of her cunt as it pulls him in, and he needs more. Slowly pulling back so that his thick member is just at her entrance, he pushes quickly in, grunting at the exquisite torture her body presents. She cries out below him, her back arching up as she screams “YES” to the ceiling, and he relishes the sound. To make this creature below him scream to the heavens instead of whisper was a power he never thought to have. Finding that he needs the friction just as badly as she, he begins to move his hips in and out of her as if trying to pump through her to the other side, eliciting cries from her throat with each thrust. She throws her head back and forth, her fair hair sliding out from its coronet of braids, riotous curls surrounding her as he continues to pump into her. “Please,” she begs him over and over, and he can feel her walls fluttering around his thrusting shaft. Leaning down on his forearms, he continues to thrust into her hard and fast, capturing her open mouth with his. She shoves her tongue into his mouth to rub against his questing tongue, almost timing her movements to that of his hips.

Suddenly her body goes tight as a bowstring, arching under him, and he captures her screams with his mouth, swallowing them down as fast as she can make them. Who would have ever thought this innocent-looking creature could make such carnal sounds? This being who never has a need to raise her voice and only speaks in a whisper? He fucks her through her climax, never stopping, never letting his pace waver, even as he feels his balls draw tight to his body. 

Fuck, he whispers in her ear as his body finally loses its rhythm, thrusting as deep as he can go, hitting a part of her he had yet to reach, causing her body to arch beneath him again. He buries his face in her neck and hollers out his climax, feeling his entire body shake as he pushes his hips as tight to hers as he can, making her body take everything he has to offer. His body shudders with the force of his orgasm, and he just lays there for a moment, even knowing he’s likely crushing her. 

Reaching a hand under her, he undoes her bindings without looking and raises on one forearm to gaze down at her. Her hair tangled around her in curls so riotous he has no idea how she tames them into submission, her pale blue eyes bright, and pale skin flushed from their exertions. He trails his fingers down her neck, letting them rest on her sternum between her breasts, relishing the feeling of her pounding heart pumping away as she tries to remember how to breathe.

Slowly, he pulls out of her, causing her body to shudder under him, her hands going to his hair to pull his mouth to hers. He languidly kisses her as he flips them over, letting her body lay on top of his. As she nuzzles his neck with her nose, she whispers, “More,” and he can feel his body already rising to the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I...am not sure where this came from, but let me know if you'd like to see more of it. I've got a few other smutty scenes in my brain for it, but nothing that connects it as a whole story, just...like... one-off scenes.


End file.
